i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Story 'Why are there girls?' Kokoro Hanabusa, Momosuke Oikawa Runa Kagurazaka, as well as the iKids Rara Arisugawa and Mimi Arisugawa are boys. There are no female idols in the game. 'What's with the bear?' The bear is Kumakocho, the principal of Etoile Vio School. 'I want to skip the stories.' Press the gear button and click on either the yellow button (Skip) which will fast forward the story or the purple button (Result) which will take you to the menu. You will still get rewards if you pick the purple button. 'I can't unlock any more chapters, what do I do?' Either you haven't cleared the song you need to clear or there simply aren't more chapters out yet. Troubleshooting Help, I'm stuck at a white/splash/menu screen. Restart the app and make sure you have a stable internet connection. My game is laggy. Turn off cut-ins and background animation and make sure you have a stable internet connection. If the game continues to lag force stop running apps before opening I-Chu. If these methods didn't work for you, your phone might be too old to run I-Chu smoothly. I wanna switch devices, will I lose anything? If you switch from an android device to an android device or and iOS device to iOS device, you won't lose anything. If you switch from android to iOS or iOS to android you will lose your discs. My transfer code doesn't work anymore. Transfer codes can only be used once, however they don't expire. It's recommended that you issue your transfer code after you install the game or transfer it over, and keep it somewhere safe until you need it. I lost my phone/changed devices/uninstalled I-Chu and now I want my game back but I don't have a transfer code, help! You can write the support to get your account back. Events Where can I find the event page? On the menu bar, the button that looks like a calendar How can I get a lot of points? There are four different event types which all work differently. The tour event, the group event, the hijack event, the bingo event and the fanservice event pages all have in-depth explanations of how to get event points. Shop I want to buy some Discs, do they accept foreign debit/credit cards? Yes, for android devices you can link your credit card or Paypal through the Google Play store, and for iOS devices you have to purchase a Japanese iTunes card and add it to your Japanese iTunes account balance. I don't want to buy discs, is there any way I can get some? Yes, you can get some through: * Login bonuses * Events * Daily Missions * Reading Main Stories * S-ranks in songs ** Story songs from Easy-Normal will give 1 disc if you SSS rank the song ** Story songs on Hard will give 3 discs if you SSS rank the song ** Daily songs from Easy-Hard will give 3 discs if you SSS rank the song ** Daily songs will give 1 disc the first time you clear Easy-Hard ** Expert songs give 1 disc the first time you clear the song ** Expert songs will give 1 disc and 1 ticket if you SSS rank the song ** Event songs will give 1 disc for clearing Easy-Hard the first time you play it during that event type ** Event songs will give 1 disc for clearing Expert the first time you play it during that event type * Maxing out character affection and reading their Story * Album completion rewards * Exchanging melody pieces for discs 'I want to replenish my LP.' Click on the plus button next to the LP bar. You will then be asked to choose from a candy, a lollipop and a disc. The candy will restore 50% of your LP. The lollipop will restore 100% of your LP. The disc will restore 100% of your LP 'Gameplay' 'Is it possible to delete an entire team?' Yes. If you go into the team composition screen there is a blue button. Click on it and your team members will be removed. 'How can I delete someone from my friends list?' Go into your friend list and click the blue button (On). The on will turn into an "off" and now you can delete friends if you click on the blue button on the friend icon. Just click ok then and the friend is deleted. 'What is the Etoile function?' It's a special way of making your cards stats stronger. You can only etoile already idolized cards. To etoile cards you go into the idolization menu and use special Etoile bear cards, or spare copies of the unidolized version of the same card. The etoile level only goes up to +5. 'Can I idolize with the Etoile bears?' It's a special way of idolizing your cards to make their stats stronger. You can only Etoile already idolized cards. To Etoile them you can use special Etoile bear cards, or spare copies of the unidolized version of the same card. The Etoile level only goes up to +5. 'How can I activate the skills?' There are many different ways to activate the skills. Some of them need you to get a specific amount of perfects, some of them only trigger when your hp fall under a specific number, but that are not the only ways how you can activate skills. Unit skills, however, only activate when you have all members of the Unit in your team. And you need to set the card, from which you want to activate the skill, as your leader. 'I have a card with skill level 10 and one with level 1 and I want to idolize them. Will the idolized card have skill level 10 too?' Yes, if you choose the card with the level 10 skill first when idolizing, it will keep the level 10 skill. 'What are the bear cards for?' The maid/food bear cards are for leveling the skill level, the bears with swords in their hands are for normal leveling, the bear statues give you a good amount of money when you sell them and the special Etoile kumakocho cards are for raising your cards' stats even further! 'Is there a reward when I max the affection of my cards?' There is! If you max the affection you unlock a story which gives you either money or discs. If you max out the affection of HN cards you get discs when you complete their story. Where can I get the melody pieces and what do they do? You can get them from clearing songs,logging in daily, and doing the daily mission to clear a song with one team member. You can exchange them in the shop for candies, lollipops, and discs! Scouting What cards can I get in Normal Scout? Normal cards, Rare cards and the R - RR bear cards. What cards can I get in Premium Scout? R, SR and LE cards. I've been using premium scout for the nth time, why haven't I gotten a single LE card? Why am I always getting R cards? Keep in mind that the rates for scouting are as followed: Rare: 75%, SR: 21%, LE: 4%. So chances of getting an LE card are extremely low. Where can I get HN, UR, GR cards? You can get them through idolizing. A N card when idolized becomes a HN card. A SR card when idolized becomes an UR card. A LE card when idolized becomes a GR card. Where can I get scouting tickets? * Events * Getting SSS rank in Expert difficulty for certain songs * Login bonuses * Rewards from live shows like a nico live or a LINE live Where can I use scouting tickets? You can use them in Premium Scouting. Alternatively you can use them in Royal Scouting where you can get a SR or LE card for 5 tickets. 'Will event cards be available again in the future?' Yes, the cards will be available in the Republishing Scouts as well as the Best Boy Scout. 'I scouted but I can only see half of the cards I got. What happened?' Your inventory is probably full. Check out your present box, the missing cards should be there. 'Misc' 'Are there plans for an English version?' As of the moment, there hasn't been any announcement regarding an English version. 'Will there be full versions of the songs?' Yes! However, these songs are only available on CD's, and not in-game. 'Why is it called I-Chu? Isn't it supposed to be Aichuu?' The developer themselves called it I-Chu, their website is http://www.i-chu.jp/ 'How come some people have coloured names?' You can colour your name by simply adding a colour code within these brackets [ ] in front of your username. e.g. hex code name. After entering a colour code you'll then only have two characters to spare. You can also do this for your messages. Category:Community Category:FAQ